Bella Swan? Yeah Right!
by SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny333
Summary: This is not your typical fanfic. I'm Lilly L. Potter, a.k.a. Bella Swan. Jacob Black? His mother, Sara, is actually Marlene McKinnon's cousin, and Sirius is his dad. Awesome, right? And Edward Cullen? My mission. Full summary inside. ON TEMP. HIATUS
1. Introduction

Summary:

This isn't your typical Twilight/HP fanfic. I'm Lily Luna Potter, a.k.a. Bella Swan. Jacob Black? He was the son of his supposed mother, Sara, but his true father was Sirius Black, and he was under the impression that Sara was actually Marlene McKinnon's cousin. Edward Cullen? My mission.

Detailed Summary:

My mom and dad, Ginny and Harry Potter, told me all about their and aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's life. I t was full of adventure and excitement, and something else that until now I have never understood: Pain. I wanted badly to experience that adventure without my older brothers hovering over me… I wanted to feel loved like uncle Ron loved Aunt Hermione, and how dad loved mom. So, when Grandma Minnie approached my oldest brother, James, about going on a recovery mission, I decided to take his place if given to chance. The mission was this: go undercover as a muggle to see if the stories about the vegetarian vampires was true, and see if Marlene McKinnon's long-lost family members wanted in to Hogwarts, or even memories of her, which would be hard considering if she hadn't been killed in the first wizarding war she would have been like a grandmother to me.

ON to the story!

I went up to my old headmistress and pleaded "Oh Please can I go instead? I have finished wizard school, what about high school!" My honorary grandmother smiled at me and nodded at my parents. I looked at them with hope, and to my astonishment and glee as they nodded yes, so did James! He wasn't trying to stop me!

Months later:

I was all packed and ready to go. It would be scary, because they were taking my memories of the wizarding world and hiding them temporarily so that I could fit in with my description. I was so excited and sad, but was confident that the squib Charlie Swan would take care of me, and would tell me the truth when the time came. I hugged all my former Hogwarts friends (including Scorpius, who was now a couple with Rosie) and saved my family for last. I hugged my amazing father, who was the sweetest person I had ever known, and then I hugged my mother, who was trying not to cry, and I though that she must have reminded herself of her mom when she was younger, and stopped crying only to remind me to do everything that I wouldn't do, and then I came to James. We had always had a rather tough relationship- we were both daddies' kids, and had fought over him for ages, and had more squabbles than Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. I think that I saw tears in his eyes, but he simply crushed me and whispered, "if you think that dad will love you the best because of this… you'd better earn it!" I smiled and chuckled watery, and moved on to the closest person to me ever: Albus. He was sweet, sensitive, and my true best friend. He was never mean or rude, and was not too over protective, though when he believed in something he was quick to stand up for it quietly. He was my inspiration, and I knew that I could remember them that I would miss him the most. As he held me in his arms and stroked my long red hair, I let the tears flow. Grandma Molly had to come and tickle me to make me let go. Dad thanked her, and turned me to him.

"Sweetie, your mother and I love you very much, and I want you to know that Charlie Swan will give you something that looks and smells like spiked pumpkin juice. It will have an ingredient that will lock all of your memories in a dark corner of your mind, and not only will it block anyone from seeing into your mind, it will have a trigger- some powerful emotion that will let you see and remember everything in such a quick second that it will be like it was never gone. I know that you won't be able to remember, but I want you to know that we will all be sending you letters pretending to be your muggle mother, Renee, who is divorced with Charlie. When you get your memories back, remember this too, and it will comfort you. We all love you darling!"

After his long speech, Dad took out his wand and asked for mine. I gave him it, and he transfigured it into an earring. I would always have it and for that I silently thanked him. He then transfigured me into looking the opposite of what I really looked like. I now had dark brow hair like James, and brown chocolate eyes, like… chocolate. I was around the same height, with pale skin and a more mature face, with a serious look to it, more like my parents than my generation. I was about to jut my chin out, and then I realized that I would soon have a completely different personality, along to match my new demeanor. I waved goodbye to my loved ones, and the last thing I saw before Dad and I apparated out of there was Albus looking heartbroken.

"Harry Potter! And of course Lily Potter! How nice to see you two! I am so excited to get to live with the daughter of the boy who lived!" Charlie was very excited, as far as I could tell, and I wanted to laugh at him and I knew that if this had been a friendly visit that I would have been best friends with him. Unfortunately, as soon as he said this, he picked up a cup filled with orange liquid. As it finally hit me that I would be gone until I had somehow by chance found out the success of my mission, I started bawling and hugged my real dad as hard as I could. With a quick wink and another heartbroken look to add to the total count that day, he was gone, and I was about to start my new life.

Ch. 2:

September 17 (?), 2008 (?)

Edward had left me. After everything that he said (and I knew couldn't possibly be true), he didn't want me. I was just a fling to him, as he was just a true love to me.

Flashbacks to crucial changing moments:

Rose[alie]… why was she so familiar, even though we had never met and she hated me? Her name seemed to ring a bell but was just on the tip of my tongue…

Edward, so prim and proper… just like my brother… WAIT WHAT? What was I just thinking… Edward, so perfect and beautiful, that sounds right!

"You will be there for her. The day it happens, become friends, become her brother…" Alice Cullen whispered into Jacob's ear as he watched her leave seconds later…

"Billy? Can you and Jake come over tonight for dinner?" "sorry bud, Jake's going through the flu…" (Jacob transforms earlier than in the series, so when he meets Bella, he's already a shapeshifter)

"Bella?" Charlie's voice distantly rang up to me. Footsteps banged up the stairs, and two heads popped up. Was that… Jacob black? Why did he seem so dang familiar?

"Hey Bella! I'm Jacob, we used to be really good friends… do you want to do something later today? Like, we could… draw? Or play with dollies?" he stated half-heartedly.

For the first time in a few days (I know, just days? I though it would take months) I didn't just stare ahead. I looked at him, and I laughed. I knew that I would find a friend.


	2. The Wolves

Well... that was a long break! I cannot promise that the next chapter won't take even longer, but I'm sure there are enough stories like this on fanfic, so anyone who actually will continue to read this- I'm sorry butI'm sure there are much better, completed stories out there!

A/N: I obviously do not own either of the stories- all credit goes to Rowling and Meyer.

* * *

><p>The faint voices still clawed at my memory, begging me to access them, but they were so far away, so faint, I could feel them slipping away and being replaced by my typical ignorance towards anything and everything. Rose... Black... The names had been swirling around my head for my days of lifelessness after Edward left me. But Jacob, with his open heart and big personality, kept drowning the names, the voices, out. In a way, I was thankful for him beyond getting me out of my funk. He also kept those dark parts of my mind sealed- not the parts about Ed- about him... but instead the determined clawing, the pushing, the responsibility trying to break free and fill me with... with what? What was I afraid of? I did not know, and in the deepest part of my consciousness, I did not want to find out any time soon.<p>

Jacob soon interrupted my musing yet again with his arrival.

"Hey Bella! What do you want to do today?"

I replied that I did not care, and would simply follow him around, "as you very well know I always do, Jake."

"Yeah, yeah, I was just wondering! Well... what about watching me fix my bike"

"Sure Jake, sounds good. Dad, I'm going out with Jacob!"

"Be safe Bella!" more distant mumbling could be heard after his call; he was pretty busy- he was about to leave for work. A case of wolves surrounding the town had the town going crazy trying to figure out how to get rid of the creatures.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, on the weekend, I was missing him as usual, when a hard knock on the door downstairs broke me out of my stupor. My dad was on patrol duty that day, and I was hoping that this was him, though he never knocked. I raced down the stairs.<p>

"Dad, is that you?" I opened the door, only to find A HUGE WOLF PANTING AT THE DOOR WITH AN ENVELOPE IN ITS MOUTH!

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I ran into the house, stupidly, and started panicking. There was a wolf... A WOLF... in my house, and it was following me upstairs! I ran into my bedroom and shoved my desk chair against the door. Then, I looked for a way to escape. When I looked out the window, I almost threw up. There were a couple of wolves paced the same distance away from each other around the house as far as I could see without actually opening it. What could I do to save myself? The constant scratching and the clawing now overwhelmed me as it grew louder and louder among the growling; somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear one wolf whimpering- and asked my self why to ignore the scratching and the growling overpowering my brain. I couldn't move; I felt so scared that I almost wet myself. I sometimes had thought that I wanted to die without him, but this degree of fright told me, no, I definitely wanted to live. Too bad I wouldn't be able to.

"Bella!" My dad's distant call reached me, and I mustered all my strength to call back, "I'm alive!"

"Bella, there are wolves surrounding the house! Are there any inside?"

"Dad there's one outside my room!"

"Stay calm dear; we just have to tranquilize them and them we can get you out!" However, the degree of panic in my dad's voice told me he had less faith in the police that must have gathered around the house than even I did at the moment. The wolf outside my room barked; I shrieked and then immediately called out to my dad to let him know I was alright. Somehow just having him there, unable to do anything, helped my regain my head. Soon, though the rest of the wolves started barking, I let the scraping and clawing voices in the back of my head overtake me.

Suddenly, I remembered everything. My name, my real dad, my mission- all of it. I raced to the drawer I stored all of my earrings in, and frantically grabbed my favorite one, which, without a pair, had never had a use until now. As my hand touched the earring, it turned into a long stick. My wand! Suddenly, as I felt my powers rushing back to me, ready to somehow make the wolves disappear or leave, all of the barking stopped. Then, the whimpering resumed, and the second it too stopped, every single wolf could be heard leaping away from the house. However, the wold outside my door pawed it before leaving. I remembered the letter. After I heard it leap though a window somewhere- Charlie's gonna be pissed- I slowly opened my door and saw the letter lying on the floor. I hastily picked it up and ran into my room and stuffed it under my pillow. Just in time, too, because Charlie and what felt like the rest of the measly little police department entered my room. After assuring them I was alright and that, no, I had no idea why they would so aggressively attack the house or me like they had tried to, they left- everyone but charlie.

"Okay, Lilly. You better turn that magical glow of power surrounding you down a whole lot. No wonder the wolves turned tail."

"What?"

"Sweetheart, it's obvious that- well, to magical beings- you've remembered about yourself"

I blushed and nodded. Then I stopped. "Wait- just magical beings? Then why could the wolves tell?"

"I'm just now guessing they must be shape-shifters. They couldn't me werewolves because-"

"There's no full moon! Holy- Wait. Why were wolf shape-shifters surrounding the house?"

"I don't know, Lilly. I have no clue." We were silent as we thought about the previous situation. Then, I jumped off the bed that we had both sat on while talking and turned around to throw the pillow off the bed. I grasped the letter that I had hid from the police- all while poor Charlie nearly had a heart attack from the surprise- and struggled to open it.

Inside was the answer to out question. The wolves had known I was a wizard, and wanted to talk to me while I was fully aware of myself.

* * *

><p>Well- I was going to leave it with a cliffie, but knowing I might never update again- hopefully I will- I decided to just be really vague with what it contains. Hopefully everyone has a rough idea of what is going to happen; let me remind you, I am the most cliché person out there, so what's been done a million times before will be done again.<p>

Also- I'll get a poll on my account. Does anyone care whether this is an Ed/Bella, Jake/Bella, or Wizard/Lilly ship? And, does anyone care if its Lilly or Lily?

-Sirius


End file.
